


Distractions and Daydreams

by Kiraly



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Dream World, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/pseuds/Kiraly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuuri finally has a quiet moment to work, but she keeps getting distracted. Meanwhile, Reynir's nap doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions and Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after [page 441](http://sssscomic.com/comic.php?page=441).

Late afternoon sun streamed through the window, casting a golden glow on the pages in front of Tuuri. She rested her chin on her hands and tried to make sense of what she was reading. Gibberish. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again, but it was no good; she kept reading the same sentence over and over. With a sigh, she leaned back and pushed away from the desk. Time to rest her eyes somewhere else.

The tank was quiet at the moment. Sigrun and Emil were still off looking for books, and Lalli was asleep in his usual spot under Emil’s bunk. Mikkel’s foul mood had turned into a burst of productivity; having cleaned everything it was possible to clean, he’d declared his intention to bake cookies over the campfire and disappeared outside. From the occasional cursing that filtered back in, Tuuri assumed it was going well. Which left Tuuri alone with the kitten—and with Reynir. The red-haired shepherd liked to sit on the end of the desk while Tuuri worked—to “help” her, supposedly—and today he’d dozed off with the cat on his lap.  His hair glowed where the sun touched it, threads of fire twining through his braid. Sleep softened the angles of his face, smoothed the worried crease between his eyes. He looked as content as the kitten.

“So cute,” Tuuri whispered. The kitten cracked open an eye and regarded her sleepily. “I meant you, of course,” she amended, looking away. Why was she blushing? She’d spoken in Finnish, not Icelandic. And anyway, there was no one awake to hear her but the cat, who yawned and curled into a ball with her head on Reynir’s knee. Tuuri fought down a surge of jealousy—lucky kitten, getting to sleep whenever and _wherever_ she wanted—and turned back to her book. She managed to read two whole sentences before her eyes wandered to the shepherd again. He stirred and made a small noise in his sleep—Tuuri held her breath—but didn’t wake. Tuuri allowed herself one more look before turning to the work at hand. _I wonder what he’s dreaming about._

 

“Hej!”

Reynir snatched the end of his braid out of reach just in time. “Please don’t eat that! Have some nice…grass, or something.” The dream world wasn’t exactly bursting with vegetation, but surely the sheep here ate _something_ besides his hair. The sheep butted against his knee and wandered off. Reynir watched it go with a sigh. At least the dream sheep behaved like real sheep. Other dream creatures…not so much. He took a deep breath and tried again.

“Are you sure you don’t want to say anything?” He waited, but the answer was the same as last time.

“Voff.”

Reynir crouched down next to the dog, careful to keep his braid from dragging in the dirt. The dog put a muddy paw on Reynir’s knee and licked his face. It looked—and smelled—exactly like the sheepdogs back home. If he didn’t know better, he would say it was no different than the dream sheep. But he did know better.

_Remember this._ The dog’s words haunted him, riding the echoes of pain and chaos that tore the dream apart. He’d heard of nightmares, but before coming to the Silent World he’d never experienced one. Even now, safe among the sheep, the memory made him shiver. He wondered if everyone had dreams like that, or if it was some mage thing. Would it happen again? Could he prevent it? He desperately wanted to ask someone. But who? Lalli might know, but the Finnish scout had made it clear he didn’t want Reynir to visit his dreams. Then there was Tuuri’s brother. He seemed like he knew a lot, certainly more than Reynir did. If only he wasn’t so far away. The thought of venturing out after what happened the last time…it was too risky. He’d fallen asleep still wondering what to do, and when he opened his eyes in the dream world he had the best idea. The dog! If anyone knew about the dream world, surely a creature that actually _lived_ there would. If he could get it to talk to him again, maybe he could get some answers.

Unfortunately, the plan wasn’t going as well as he’d hoped.

“Come on, just one little word? I know you can talk. If you’re worried about what the sheep will think, I promise I won’t tell. Please?”

The dog scratched an ear and tipped its head to the side. “Vo-voff?”

Encouraged by the almost-question, Reynir leaned forward. “Yes? You have something?”

“Voff.” The dog rolled on its back and grinned at him, tongue lolling.

Reynir sat back on his heels. “Maybe this was a stupid idea.”

The dog righted itself and shoved a cold nose in Reynir’s face. “Voff!” It trotted away, then turned back expectantly.

“Uh…” Reynir pushed to his feet. “I’m not sure I want to follow you after what happened the last time. Can’t you just tell me?”

The dog took a few more steps. When Reynir made no move to follow, it let out a low whine.

“Well, okay. If you’re sure…” Reynir took a step forward. He managed a second step, and a few more steps after that. He made it all the way to the edge of the mist before he stopped. _No. Not this, I can’t—_

“Voff?” The dog waited for him a few steps out, clearly puzzled by his reluctance.

“I…this is…” He was suddenly freezing despite his thick coat, and cold sweat pricked his forehead. He swallowed hard. _One more step. I can take one more step, right?_ Reynir raised a foot and started to move forward—

_An eruption of noise. Shadows wrapped over his eyes and flooded his mouth. His mind screamed, shredded, shattered in a thousand pieces. Something shook him, and the dog was shouting his name—_

“Reynir!”

“I’m sorry I can’t please don’t leave me!”

“Reynir, wake up!”

He was awake, and the ground was rushing toward him—

“Oof!” Someone caught him before he hit the floor. He only had a second to register the brief embrace—strong arms holding him up, a solid body pressed against his chest and hair tickling his chin—before Tuuri let him go. He stumbled, but managed to get his feet under him.

Tuuri’s eyes were full of concern. “Are you all right? I didn’t mean to grab you like that but I thought you were going to hit the ground. You’re heavier than you look.”

Reynir blinked. “I’m sorry, I…what…?” He was still breathing hard, and sweat coated his face. _It was a dream. Just a dream, and I’m awake now._

Tuuri rubbed her arm. “You started talking in your sleep and fell off the desk. Bad dreams?”

Reynir drew in a shaky breath. “Sort of. There was a dog, and,” the last few seconds came back to him in a rush, “you caught me?” She had. She’d _held_ him while he shouted nonsense. _She must think I’m an idiot._

Tuuri nodded. “Well, yeah. I didn’t want you to fall on your face.” For some reason her cheeks were red. “Are you all right now?”

“What? Oh, yes! I’m good. Everything’s good.” The lingering fear from the dream was draining away now, replaced by a fluttering sensation in his chest. He brushed his sweaty palms on his pants and winced. “Except I think something scratched me.”

Tuuri covered her mouth with her hand. “Oh, the kitten! She ran away when you started to fall.” She pointed towards the rear of the tank. “I think she’s hiding under the bed with Lalli.”

Reynir knew he should probably go get the kitten, but his legs were still weak in the aftermath of the dream. He sagged against the desk. Stupid. How could he have been so stupid? Dreams weren’t safe. Maybe he’d be better off if he never slept again. Maybe…

“Are you _sure_ everything’s okay? You look pale,” Tuuri observed.

He slumped on the desk. “Maybe. No. I don’t know." He buried his face in his hands. "Ugh, I’m so stupid! I’m in everyone’s way, I almost got eaten by a troll…I mess things up even when I’m dreaming. I should have stayed home.” He kept his head down so he wouldn’t have to look at Tuuri when she agreed with him.

Instead, he heard papers rustling. The desk creaked; an arm wrapped around his shoulders. “Don’t say that.”

Reynir opened his eyes and blinked at Tuuri, who now sat beside him on the desk. “But it’s true!” he protested. “I’m a huge risk. If that troll had scratched me—“

“Yes, but it didn’t. And it’s not like you’re the only one who’s a risk. I’m not immune either, remember?” she said.

“That’s not the same, you’re _supposed_ to be here…” he began.

Tuuri grinned. “Exactly. If either of us is completely stupid, it’s me. I _signed up_ for the Silent World. You just wanted to see a palm tree.”

Reynir laughed in spite of himself. When she put it that way, it didn’t sound so bad. He relaxed a little—and discovered that he and Tuuri were sitting _very_ close together. She still had a hand on his shoulder, and somewhere along the way he had wrapped his other arm around her waist. It felt…nice. Like maybe she didn't hate him after all. Like maybe...  _Oh. Ohhhh. Stay calm, Reynir. Don’t do anything stupid._

 

Tuuri’s heart was beating faster than usual. _It’s nothing. We’re just talking. He was upset, he’s not paying attention to where his hands are-_

She felt Reynir relax into her, and the hand on her waist tightened. She raised her eyes to meet his. He looked as nervous as she was; the worry line on his forehead was back. Without thinking, she reached up and ran her thumb between his eyes to smooth it out. His eyes widened. Tuuri could feel a blush blazing from her cheeks, but she wasn’t about to stop now. She let her hand drift down to his jaw.

“Palm trees or no palm trees, I’m really glad you’re here,” she whispered. She tilted her face toward his—

“Mrrh.”

 

Tuuri and Reynir jerked apart so fast that Reynir banged his head on the wall. The pain was minor compared to the heat flooding his face though. _Did we almost…? I think she was going to…and her cousin saw us!_

Lalli leaned against the entrance to the sleeping compartment, staring at the two of them. Tuuri launched into a stream of Finnish—explanations? Denials? Whatever she said, it only served to make Lalli narrow his eyes. He stalked to the desk and stood directly in front of Reynir. He stared for a minute—Reynir tried to shrink away, but there was nowhere to go—muttered something, then dropped the kitten on Reynir’s lap and walked away.

Tuuri called something after her cousin that stopped him in his tracks; he turned sharply and exited the tank.

Silence descended. Reynir couldn’t bring himself to look at Tuuri, so he looked at the kitten instead. _I messed up again. I didn’t even_ do _anything and I messed up! She probably hates me now but that’s okay, I’ll most likely get eaten by a troll anyway…_

A hand brushed his shoulder. “Hej.” By some miracle Tuuri hadn’t gotten up and left—she was actually _closer_ to him. She pushed up under Reynir’s arm and leaned against his chest. She reached out to stroke the kitten and their fingers brushed together. “Sorry about all that,” she said.

_Sorry?_ What did she have to be sorry for?

“Is your cousin going to kill me?” he asked.

Tuuri laughed. “Lalli? No, of course not! He said you should watch the kitten better, that’s all. He doesn’t like to be bothered when he’s sleeping.”

Reynir thought of the time he’d met Lalli in the dream world and agreed. But it didn’t explain the staring. “Then why did he leave like that?”

Something wicked sparked in Tuuri’s eyes. “Oh, I told him Mikkel was making cookies. That should keep both of them busy for a while, don’t you think?” She twined her fingers with his, and Reynir felt his face relaxing into a smile.

“I guess you’re right,” he said. _Now that we’re alone again…should I ask…?_ Why not. He might get eaten by a troll tomorrow; best to just live now. “Do you think…we could try that again?”

Tuuri grinned and reached for him. “I thought you’d never ask.”

A few minutes later the kitten jumped down and stalked away. Neither of them noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> It's crazy to me that there's so little Reynir/Tuuri love around here, so I thought I might as well try my hand at it. (Having now written it, I realize this might be due to their EXTREME AWKWARDNESS.)
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic, so hopefully it's okay! Constructive feedback welcome. :)


End file.
